vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternity Chapter 01
Chapter One: The Chase As I rounded the corner I felt my boot slide on the concrete. It didn't even cross my mind to see what muck I'd stepped in, no time for that. I grabbed a trash can, not worrying about the mess of that either, slinging it behind myself as I ran. I heard a loud thud, and cursing in some foreign language, which indicated that had probably been a good move. A small grin crept to my face, despite everything I felt so damn alive. Above I faintly heard shouting, something about how someone was trying to sleep. I felt a little bad, but on the same note I felt like they would understand if they knew the situation better. Hell, I would probably understand if I knew the situation better too, but alas, language barrier. I turned again, right this time. The chasers weren't going to let me go easy, whatever I had done. They wouldn't have put up with my juking this long if they weren't dead set on grabbing me. So I had to pour everything I had into escaping. Another right turn. 'Gotta circle back to the freew-' "Pit! Holy shit!" I squawked out, leaping on instinct over the gap. Truth be told it wasn't that far of a gap, but I sure as hell made sure I cleared it then some with how startled I was. I heard yelling behind me a moment later and spared a quick glance back, just in time to watch one of the pigs to go down, squealing his own cry of shock as he plummeted to certain death. I gulped- only one of the four down. And by pigs, I meant literal pigs. Two legs, and ripped as hell, but still pigs. With one final right turn, I was at the freeway. Cars buzzed overhead like a thousand angry bees, a grid of movement straight up for a solid thousand feet or more. 'That one.' I picked a car without hesitation or consideration, leaping up on the hood as it flew by. The driver panicked, sending the car swerving right, then left, then finally straight. Man he was not happy either, but what mattered was he was taking me away from the pigs at 50 miles an hour, so I didn't give a shit how he felt about it right that moment. I gave a little wave, smiling as friendly as I could manage, but that didn't help as he started to pull over. "Ok! Bye then!" I yelled, diving off his car before he could park, and sprinting down another alley. I had put good distance between myself and the chasers, so I figured I should be able to make a few quick turns and be free. Then I ran face-first into someone's chest. I bounced backwards, spinning my arms like windmills as I thumped onto my ass with a grunt. I moved to stand to try and sprint by them but they stopped my with a single hand on my shoulder. Their grip was so tight, I couldn't even stand all the way. I looked up, finally focusing on the obstacle, breathing a sigh of relief when I wasn't met with a pig's face. I was met with no face actually. A solid gray mask covered the person, marked with a black smile and two white eyes. I felt... uneasy, those eyes felt so deep yet so shallow at the same time, glowing faintly, like dots of snow. I heard the pigs round the corner, they weren't very stealthy really, and I saw the mask raise slightly to look at them. I tried to wiggle free but the hand held fast. Then I was free suddenly. I almost ran myself straight into the ground as I suddenly went flying forwards, right past the masked stranger as they sidestepped around me and moved towards the pigs. I caught myself, scrapping my hands and getting what I really desperately hoped was mustard on my thumb. "Ewwww no no no." I tried scrapping it off on my shoe, then turned quickly, backing up. One of the pigs grunted at the stranger, launching deep guttural words at them. They responded in kind in a smoother sounding, dialect I assume it would be called? 'This is no time to get distracted on vocabulary Jack.' I thought, scolding myself as I turned to bolt. I got one boot down, then I heard the sound of steel scrapping steel. A cold, grinding sound, a sound I faintly recognized, though surely I was mistaken? I turned, stumbling slightly, eyes wide, as the stranger drew a fucking sword. My brain took a moment to process this. Firstly it was yelling 'Why the fuck are you drawing a sword.' , then it was yelling 'You have a fucking sword?'. My stupid, stupid little brain sent stupid little signals to my mouth, and out came the cry of "You fuck the having sword!?" The stranger hesitated for a second at my yell, a bad second to hesitate too. The pigs weren't giving them a second chance, the first one plowed into them, driving a meaty fist into their face. I heard a sharp crack, and saw a flash as neon light glinted off well polished steel, and the sword came down hard in an arc, cleaving into the pig's thigh. It let out a cry, blood spewing from what had to be an artery from the amount, stumbling backwards with beady eyes filled with hate and pain. The stranger didn't give them a second chance. They lunged forwards, sword held underhand as they pivoted the blunt end bit right into the reeling pig's snout, sending it to its rear with a thud. Steel flashed once more, and the point was aimed at the other's throat. It was then that I noticed one was missing. I quickly looked around, but there was nothing. 'Must have gotten lost in traffic or something.' I thought dully as I gasped for air. The pigs scurried backwards, turning and fleeing. The stranger let them. I could tell, in the was they sheaved the blade, they could have stopped the pigs from running. The stranger turned, looking me in the eyes, and I got the first glimpse of her face through the missing half of the mask. Her chiseled jawline, those cheek bones- "Oh... fuck me." I said out loud before I could stop myself. She smiled, her face and her eyes both did, and in that moment I knew I had just fucked up. She pushed a strand of dark hair out of her face, giving me a clear view of her gleaming red eyes. "Save it for the second time I save your ass at least." Category:Tales